<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lover's Eyes by ah_Callie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560444">Lover's Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah_Callie/pseuds/ah_Callie'>ah_Callie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/M, I'm awful at tagging, Kisses, Oral, Smut, Soft Din, Unprotected Sex, Wedding, but in a good way, the helmet comes off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah_Callie/pseuds/ah_Callie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Din return to Takodana, where you were raised, to get married.  That it's really.  And smut ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lover's Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Surprise! This is my first time writing for Din and the first time writing smut, but I'm super proud of it.  I hope everyone enjoys it. And I recommend listening to "Lover's Eyes" by Mumford and Sons and "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face".  Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You always enjoyed coming back to Takodana.  You don’t know how long it’s been since you started to travel with the Mandalorian and his little green son, but it had been awhile. Long enough for you to fall in love and long enough for Din to realize he wanted to marry you. </p><p>You had been on Takodana for as long as you could remember, never really knowing who your parents were. But that was okay because you had Maz Kanata to help you through life. Living in one place forever got boring though, and soon you were getting antsy. </p><p>“Do not worry”, Said Maz. “Your time to leave this planet will come soon.” </p><p>She always was one to reassure you, but you never believed her. Not until a broad man covered head to toe in beskar waltzed up to the bar in the cantina. </p><p>Turning around to help your newest customer, you tried not to ogle the man in front of you. Many had passed through Maz’s cantina, but you had never seen a Mandalorian before. You’d only heard the tales of heroics and heartbreak. And then there was the little green guy. Bundled up in the Mandalorian’s arms and cooing at everything around him. “Can I help you?” You asked. </p><p>“I need help with my ship. I’m sorry there was no notice, but this is the closest planet I could land on.” </p><p>As the Mandalorian’s ship was worked on you, you were able to get to know him better.  At least as much as he we would share. He told you about the Child, named Grogu, and all of the adventures they had been on.  He told you about Cara, Karga, and the friends they had made along the way too.  You were always entranced when he told you about other planets.  </p><p>“Have you ever been off this planet?” He asked you one evening. The Razor Crest was almost fixed, and then the Mandalorian and Grogu would be gone.  You tried not to think about it. <br/>“I have not,” you admitted.  “I don’t think I was born here, but I don’t even remember my parents.  For as long as I can remember, Maz and her ragtag crew raised me to be the woman I am today.” </p><p>“What if you came with us? The child adores you and you clearly care about him. I could use the help.” </p><p>You were flustered to say the least.  You never imagined you would leave Takodana, let alone with someone like him.  You stared at him before remembering to answer. “Are you sure? I mean I don’t know much.  I do love Grogu though.” </p><p>“That’s okay. I can always teach you how to fight.” </p><p>“I would love to.” </p><p>You wouldn’t find out until much later, blanketed in the dark and covered by the arms of your Mandalorian that he had been terrified to ask you to travel with him and his son.  He had never felt this way about someone before.  It scared him, but somehow, he still felt confident.</p><p>Maz was sad to see you go but loved to tease you that your time finally had come to leave the planet.</p><p>And now you were coming back to Takodana to get married.  Din (he told you his name one evening after you and the Child were almost killed.) had asked you one night while the two of you were laying in his cot.  You of course had agreed, ready to marry him whenever and wherever.  He thought that going back to Takodana was a good idea. </p><p>*</p><p>	Maz knew you were coming back, but not why. She thought it was just the usual drop by, to grab supplies and let Grogu run around somewhere that was safe. </p><p>	“Were getting married!” You blurted out.  You had barely been standing in front of her when you couldn’t hold it in anymore. </p><p>	Maz just looked between the two of you and smiled. She knew this day would come.  “Well, I’m glad you came back here to do it.  I don’t know what Mandalorian wedding ceremonies are like, but I will make sure everything is the way it should be.” </p><p>	“Thank you,” Din said earnestly.  He was hesitant of Maz at first, just like he was with everyone.  But once he saw how much you trusted her and how much she cared about you, he warmed up to her.  “There is no ceremony really.  We say the vows to each other and then I remove my helmet.” </p><p>	Anything said after that fell on deaf ears.  You hadn’t even considered the fact that you would finally see him without his helmet.  The two of you had slept together many times and you knew he had scruff on his face, a sharp jawline, and a beautiful nose.  You could go your whole life without seeing his actual face and still love him because you knew who he really was, not just a man covered in armor. </p><p>	“Did you hear anything we said?” Maz asked with a knowing look. </p><p>	“I didn’t, I was just observing nature,” you tried to lie. </p><p>	You couldn’t see, but Din playfully rolled his eyes.  “She said she would watch Grogu for us and we could make use of the cottage she has on her property for the vows.” </p><p>	“Maz, that would be lovely, but I don’t want to inconvenience you!” You knew Grogu would be safe, Maz absolutely adored and spoiled him, but you felt like you had been enough of a bother your whole life and didn’t want to add to it.</p><p>	“Nonsense! You know I love that little green boy like he’s my own.  You deserve this, Y/N.  And so you, Mando.” Maz was already up and walking up to Grogu’s floating crib.  He was awake and grabbing for her. </p><p>	“Alright, fine.  I really do appreciate this Maz,” you said with a soft smile.  You couldn’t believe this was going to happen. </p><p>*</p><p>	You spent the first night at Maz’s Castle with Din and Grogu.  The both of you wanted to get an actual shower and some rest, so you decided to say your vows the next day.  </p><p>	It was a beautiful day.  The birds were singing, the sum was warm but not too bad, and the breeze sent the aroma of the flowers swirling around you as you walked to the cottage on the edge of the property. </p><p>	Opening the door to the cottage, you see that Maz had it cleaned up and stocked with food and drink for the two of you.  </p><p>	“This is a nice cottage,” Din said, setting your bags down.  “Have you been in here before?” </p><p>	“Only a few times,” you answer, sitting down on the plush couch.  “I mainly stayed at the main building and helped out.” </p><p>	There was a comfortable silence after that, with Din sitting beside you.  He was nervous, but was able to hide it pretty well.  You told him last night that he didn’t have to take his helmet off after saying the vows, or ever.  He insisted that he wanted you to finally see all of him.  He never thought he would have anything like this, and he wanted you to know how thankful he was. </p><p>	“So,” you started, “What do we have to do for this?” </p><p>	“We have vows we say in Mando’a, all you have to do is repeat them after me.” </p><p>	“What if I mispronounce them?” You suddenly felt very worried.  Din had been teaching you some Mando’a but getting a grasp on the pronunciation was hard for you. You didn’t want to embarrass yourself in front of him. </p><p>	As if he could read your mind, he immediately reassured you.  “Don’t worry, cyar’ika, it will be okay.  I promise.” </p><p>	You smiled at him and turned so you were completely facing him.  “Okay, I’m ready whenever you are.” </p><p>	Din took a deep breath and took your small hands in his.  “Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde.”  His voice cracked near the end with the realization that this was finally happening.  He didn’t think he’d ever been so happy. </p><p>	You repeated the vows and Din was very patient with you.  He placed his forehead against yours, a keldabe kiss.  “What do they mean?” You asked softly.  </p><p>	He took your hands and put them on the edge of his helmet.  “We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors.”  A tear fell down his cheek as he felt you life the helmet. </p><p>	In that moment, it was just the two of you. The breeze coming through the window.  You felt it dry the few tears that had fallen, becoming overwhelmed in the best way possible.  The first thing you noticed were brown eyes.  Dark eyes that looked at you as if you hung the moon and the stars in the sky every night.  He had always looked at you like that, and you could finally witness it with your own eyes.  You gently placed his helmet on the table in front of the couch and traced your hands all along his face.  Over his eyebrows, down his cheeks, over his nose that you knew you would love so much. Finally finishing with running your thumb over his lips.  </p><p>	Din tried his best to crack a joke with tears in his eyes.  “Like what you see?” He asked with a wet laugh. </p><p>	You giggled and nodded.  “I always knew you were beautiful Din Djarin, but you have taken my breath away.” </p><p>	Din thought that if the time ever came that he removed his helmet in front of someone it would be his death.  Then he was able to take it off in front of Grogu after the Armorer had made them a clan of two.  Never did he think he’d take it off in front of his partner, his riduur.  Slowly he leaned in and pressed his lips against yours.  Of course, the two of you had shared kisses before, too many times to count.  But this was different.  This was the first time that your eyes weren’t covered by an old piece of his cloak that he had torn off, or under the cloak of darkness in his bunk. </p><p>	The kiss immediately got deeper and the two of you broke apart only when you needed to breathe.  You tried to kiss him again, but he pushed you back a little bit.  You were worried for a second, afraid that he had suddenly changed his mind. But instead of saying anything, he swiftly picked you up, carrying you into the bedroom of the cottage. </p><p>	You grinned as he softly laid you down on the bed.  The two of you stripped each other of your clothes and you finally, finally got to see him in all his glory.  You sat on the edge of the bed and he stood in front of you, naked as the day he was born.  He didn’t shy away as you traced your fingers down scars of old.  You knew each told a story, and you swore that one day you would kiss each and every one of them.  </p><p>	You grabbed Din’s hips and pulled him closer.  His cock was at attention, a bead of precum leaking from the tip.  You looked at him through your lashes and gave him a little kitten lick, earning a low groan from the back of his throat.   You took him down your throat with ease, using one hand to stroke his balls, while the other held his hip.  You wanted to keep going, but he pulled you off him. </p><p>	“As much as I’d love for you to finish that, I don’t want this night to be over just yet,” he lifted you and pushed you back up towards the headboard. </p><p>	Your legs immediately fell open to him, showing your slick that had gathered between them.  “We have all night, don’t we?” You asked teasingly. </p><p>	“We have forever now, cyare. But I need to taste you.  I want you to keep your eyes on me,” his dark eyes bore into yours as he licked a stripe up your swollen folds and swirled his tongue around your clit.  </p><p>	Your back arched off of the bed immediately.  He had always been amazing with his mouth, but this was something else completely. Being able to look into the eyes of the man you loved while he ate you out like a man starved was more arousing than most things, you thought.  Your eyes fell shut as he gave you a harsher suck and you felt his hand lightly slap your thigh.</p><p>	“I said keep your eyes on me,” he said with a smug grin.  His face was covered with your juices and all you could do was whimper. </p><p>	Din could spend the rest of his life with his head between your legs.  Of course, he enjoyed when you sucked him off, but this was heaven to him.  You tasted like the sweetest berries that he had ever the pleasure of trying.  He could tell you were getting closer, so he grabbed your hips to hold you down as he took you through your first orgasm of the night.</p><p>	He then kissed his way up your body, stopping to swirl your nipples around in his mouth. You eagerly kissed him, loving the way he tasted your tongue. “Din, I need you,” you breathed.  You felt his cock laying heavily on your thigh and then he ran it up and down your folds for a few seconds.  As he slid himself inside, he kissed you, moaning loudly into your mouth. </p><p>	“Always feel so good for me, my love.  I love you so much,” he said, setting a gentle pace. </p><p>	“I love you too, Din.  Love everything about you, love your cock so much,” you could barely get the words out.  Every thrust of his cock had it scraping past that one great spot inside of you, and you were quickly seeing stars.  “Wanna raise warriors with you, I want to give you everything, have kids running all over the place.”  You were starting to babble, but your talk of having children with Din was really doing something for him. </p><p>	The thought of seeing you round with his child, your tits getting bigger with milk to provide nourishment for them made him want to explode.  “Yeah, you want that?  Want me to fill that tight pussy up and keep it in there?” </p><p>	All you could do was moan.  You could feel every pulse, every ridge of his cock inside of you.  Your orgasm shot through you, and you threw your head back with a load groan of his name.  Din came quickly after, burying himself in you and moaning his name into your neck.  </p><p>	The two of you laid there for a few minutes, just basking in the afterglow.  Soon, Din pulled out with a groan and walked into the bathroom, coming back with a warm washcloth.  He quickly and gently cleaned you up and gave you a chaste kiss on your cheek. </p><p>	When he came back to bed, you pulled the covers up over the both of you snuggled into his arms.  “I was serious you know, about raising kids together.  Maybe not now, but sometime in the future.  We could have a small plot of land, grow a garden and maybe have a pond of frogs for Grogu,” you said with a smile.  </p><p>	“I don’t think I’ve ever heard a better suggestion in my life,” Din said, rubbing his hand up and down your arm.  “We can talk more about it later though, let’s get some rest.” </p><p>	As the sun went down and the two of you laid in bed, Din knew he had finally found his place.  He was the luckiest man in the galaxy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>